The Eye of the Storm
by East Coast Ryder
Summary: “You’re not all—powerful, Ani—“ “Well, I should be!” There was a sniffle. “Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!” Anakin turned back toward me. “I promise you!”
1. Don\'t try to grow up too fast

A/N:I don't know if this has been done; I'm not exactly a constant visitor of this fandom, but this is a fic regarding Padmé's feelings as Anakin becomes Darth Vader. Lots of spoilers for 2 and 3. **PLEASE READ, EVEN IF YOU ALREADY HAVE READ THIS FIC!** I have added a new chapter, as this scene makes more sense to begin with than the one I originally began with, which becomes chapter two.

Padmé's POV

What was I thinking, leaving Naboo's position in the senate in the hands of Jar Jar? But unfortunately, it had to be done.

"Representative Binks, I know I can count on you," I said, trying to hold back a snippy, 'Don't screw anything up.'

"Mesa honored to be taking on disa heavy burden," Jar Jar began. "Mesa accept this with muy, muy humility and, uh—"

I cut him off. "Jar Jar, I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do.

"Of course," he bowed. "Milady."

I turned and walked into my bedroom, passing Anakin. "I do not like this idea of hiding."

Anakin followed me. "Don't worry. Now that the council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-wan long to find this bounty hunter."

Folding up a dress, I began to get a little snippy. "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided."

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us."

I set the dress in my suitcase and looked at him "Anakin, you've grown up."

He walked toward the window as he continued. "Master Obi-wan manages not to see it." I turned back toward my closet. "Don't get me wrong. Obi-wan is a great mentor." He began to levitate a small metal ball over his hand. "He's as wise as Master Yoda… And as powerful as Master Windu." Anakin turned back toward me. "I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. In some ways— a lot of ways— I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready to take the trials. But he feels that I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on."

"That must be really frustrating," I commented.

"It's worse!" He said, getting angry. I was surprised. Ten years ago he and Obi-wan got along fine. They were a great team. "He's overly critical. He never listens. He- he doesn't understand! It's not fair!"

Holding back my shock, I replied, "All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."

Anakin sighed. "I know." He sat down on the table at the foot of my bed.

"Anakin, don't try to grow up too fast."

He stood back up, towering over me. "But I am grown up. You said it yourself."

I paused a moment. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Why not?"

I turned back to get more clothes. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry, milady."


	2. You're not all powerful, Ani

Padmé's POV

I stepped into the small workshop, a tray of food and drink for Anakin in my hands.

Anakin was working diligently on a part of the bike he'd borrowed from Cliegg. He seemed so concentrated on it, and yet he appeared really sad.

I spoke softly as to not disturb him. "I brought you something." No response. "Are you hungry?"

He didn't even look at me. "The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things." I set down the tray on a small table. "I'm good at fixing things. Always was."

I didn't doubt him. I'd known that since I last visited Tatooine, ten years ago, when he was in that podrace.

"But I couldn't…" Anakin's voice trailed off. He turned toward me. "Why'd she have to die?" He sighed. "Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" He turned around to get another tool.

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix," I explained. "You're not all-powerful, Ani—"

"Well, I should be!" There was a sniffle. "Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!" Anakin turned back toward me. "I promise you! I will even learn to stop people from dying!"

I was beginning to worry about him. "Anakin."

"It's all Obi-wan's fault!" He yelled. "He- he's jealous! He's holding me back!" He threw the tool in his hands into the back of the room, and turned back toward the wall.

I looked at him, confused. Taking a step toward him, I asked, "What's wrong, Ani?"

Ani was crying, I could tell. "I… I killed them. I killed them all." I was shocked. Ani… the little boy I knew years ago… Killing? He turned toward me. I could see the tears down his cheek. "And not just the men," He shook his head, "but the women, and the children, too. They're like animals. And I slaughtered them, like animals. I HATE THEM." All I could do was stare as he broke down. He sat down, leaning against the workbench.

I bent down alongside him. "…To be angry is to be human," I said, partially to comfort him, but also to explain to myself why he killed them.

He looked up towards me, tears freely flowing, shaking his head. "I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this."

I pet the back of his head. _Ani… What happened to you?_

_

* * *

_

**Review Responces (Yeah, I know they're from this chapter, but I ran through the logic...)**

**SculderXPhile: It may be a while, considering that I can't get too much from Ep. III. But I'll see what I can do.**

**anakinluver92: Yeah, it's really nothing that you haven't seen before, considering there's not going to be anything other than stuff from Episodes II and III. **

**Riderazzo: I hope so...**

**bonnythebunny: I kno, my friend read this and she was in tears... It's multiple chapter.**

**HermioneSkywalker: Thanks!**


End file.
